Catching Up
by Leabell323
Summary: Carly and Sonny invite Jason and Sam over for dinner. Will Sam and Jason be able to keep the pregnancy under raps? Or will Carly do some P.I work to uncover the truth? Jasam and Carson one-shot full of plenty of moments highlighting the foursomes friendship. Rated T because of Carly's dirty mind! (I'm rating it T just to be safe!)


A/N: So, I was a little annoyed that they haven't shown Jasam telling Carson about the baby. I know Jason has improved his relationship with Monica and the Quartermaines, but Sonny and Carly have always been his family and I'm hoping Jasam chose to tell them before they announce it to everyone else. This is my take on that conversation. I hope everyone enjoys!

*All main characters are owned by General Hospital. Most of the dialogue as well as the characters thoughts are my own.

Carly was busy tidying up the living room when Sonny walked in.

"Carly, this house is immaculate, I don't think it can get any cleaner."

Carly turned and smiled at her husband.

"I know, but I want to make sure everything is perfect for when Jason and Sam come. Between them getting trapped on Cassadine Island and everything happening with Nelle, we haven't had time to catch up. I feel like I haven't really spent time with Jason since the Nurses Ball, and that was months ago."

"It was, but ya know things happen. The important thing is that Jason is here with us, and he is back to his old self."

Carly smiled but couldn't help but feel her heart ache a little. She was so grateful that Jason was back, and that he remembered. She hated seeing him so lost and unsure of himself. She saw an immediate difference in him the day he told her his memories returned, she knew he was whole again. Carly walked over to Sonny and kissed him, feeling grateful for her own life as well.

"Life just feels perfect Sonny. We're together and better than we've ever been. Jason's back with his family. So much has changed since we thought we lost him."

"Yeah you and Sam are friends."

Carly chuckled.

"Hey, Sam and I have both come a long way. And yeah we're friends. I was always afraid I was going to lose Jason to her or another woman. But then when I actually lost him, I realized how silly I was being. I caused so many problems for them because of my own fears, but I would rather have Jason be with Sam then lose him again Sonny. Nothing compares to how awful it was when Jason was gone."

Carly could feel the tears in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"No more sad talk. Tonight is a happy occasion. We're celebrating Jason being exonerated again."

Sonny smiled at his wife. He and Carly had been through so much with each other and with Jason. He missed Jason's involvement in the business, but like Carly had said, nothing compared to when everyone thought Jason was dead. Sonny heard a knock on the door, and Carly squealed happily.

"Yay. That must be them. I'm going to check on dinner, you answer the door."

Sonny laughed and walked towards the door, happy to see his best friend and Sam holding hands. Sonny greeted both of them and led them to the living room.

"Have a seat, Carly went to check on dinner, what do ya guys want to drink."

"I'll take a beer, thanks man."

"I'm good for now thanks Sonny."

Sam instinctively moved her hand towards her stomach, and then moved it away hoping Sonny wouldn't notice. Sonny wasn't the most intuitive guy, but she was still nervous he or Carly might figure their secret out. She and Jason agreed beforehand they would tell Sonny and Carly about the engagement first, and then wait until the wedding to tell them and everyone else about the baby. Sam wouldn't admit it out loud, but as much as she was happy about the baby, she was still terrified something would go wrong. She was just about to grab her stomach again when Carly walked in, and she nonchalantly moved her hand away again.

"Ahh, hi Jason!"

Carly ran into Jason's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Sam. I'm so happy to see you both. Wait did you do something to your hair?"

"No, why?"

 _Jesus is Carly psychic or something. There's no way she can tell I'm pregnant just by looking at me._

Carly looked at Sam thoughtfully. She could tell something was different about Sam but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I don't know. You just look different? Maybe it was from all that Greek air."

Sam chuckled, happy Carly hadn't figured it out yet.

"Maybe, so Spinelli told me you guys found Josslyn's donor, how did that go?"

Carly and Sonny explained to Sam and Jason about Nelle, and that she is staying in Port Charles.

"I really like her. And I would like you guys to meet her. I mean I can never repay her for helping Josslyn, even if it wasn't her choice."

"How could her parents just sell her kidney? I mean, obviously I'm thankful it saved Josslyn, but as a parent how do you do that?"

"I don't know Sam, but at least she was able to save Josslyn's life."

Sam caught herself trying to touch her stomach again. _I'm so sorry baby. Don't worry me and your daddy would never do anything like that to you._ Sam couldn't stand the thought of either of her children being hurt, let alone causing that pain herself. Sam heard Mercedes announce that dinner was ready, which was convenient for her because she was starving.

At dinner Carly watched Sam while she was eating. She had lunch with Sam a few times, and didn't notice her eat as much as she was tonight. _Hmmm, maybe her and Jason worked up an appetite before coming here._ Carly smirked to herself at the thought.

"So Lulu told me everyone had to be tested for Malaria, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I had a fever the other night and they kept me for observation, but all the tests came back clean, I was more worried about Sam and the—"

"—Possibility that we could maybe pass it on to Danny. But the doctors assured us you can only get it from a mosquito and my tests came back clean anyway."

Sam nudged Jason under the table. _The man barely talks to begin with and two words in and he's already telling them about the baby._ Jason glanced at her and rubbed her hand, which Sam guessed was his way of apologizing for almost spilling their secret.

"Wow, I'm so happy you all are okay and clear. Thank God you didn't have Malaria."

Carly was genuinely relieved for the both of them, and happy that Dante and Lulu were cleared as well.

"So Jason now that you've been exonerated, what are your plans, before you left we talked about what you would do for a job."

"Honestly, I haven't even thought much about it, Sonny. I guess the best option would be to go into some type of security work, but I'm not sure I really want to do that. I guess I need to really sit down and think about it more, especially now."

"Why especially now?"

Carly noticed Sam glaring at Jason, and realized something was up.

"Okay what's going on, because Sam looks like she's going to kill you with her eyes."

"Well we have some good news. Jason and I are getting married again."

Carly screamed, which caused Sonny to almost fall out of his chair.

"Oh my god you're engaged again? Where's the ring? No ring again Jason really? You couldn't even find a lug nut? Oh my god when are you guys getting married? Please tell me you picked a date? You have to let me know as soon as possible. I'll book the Metro Court, obviously for free. And then I can block off rooms so everyone can get ready there and no one will have to worry about a thing. Don't worry I'll handle everything. Oh my god this is so exciting. Sonny get the champagne we have to celebrate."

"Carly breathe."

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing I'm just so happy for the both of you. And please please let me help you with this. Please. I wasn't exactly helpful the first time you guys got married and I really want to help out this time."

"Thank you Carly."

Sam couldn't help but smile. She didn't like to think about her relationship with Carly before Jason disappeared, mostly because they were both awful to eachother. Carly really stepped up for her and Danny while Jason was gone and she couldn't help but smile thinking about how far their friendship had come.

"Of course you can help. But you might have to get in line. Molly and Krissy will probably want to help, and when I tell Maxie I'm sure she'll want to help too."

"You haven't told your sisters yet? Who knows?"

"Jason told Jake and Elizabeth, and I told my mom and Diane. Actually, my mom told Diane. When I went to see my mother, Diane showed up to help get her out of her funk, and my mom was so happy from the news she wanted to tell Diane. We're only telling people close to us. Thank you for the offer for the Metro Court, but we want to keep it really small, just family and close friends. "

"Well then you have to have the ceremony here. We can do the ceremony outside and have the reception in here."

"Are you sure Carly?"

"Of course Jason. We would be honored to host your wedding here."

Carly smiled through her tears. She was so genuinely happy for her friends. She was also happy her and Sonny were one of the first people to know about the engagement. Carly turned and saw Sonny come in with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses.

"Sonny, Jason and Sam are getting married here. We're having the ceremony outside and the reception in here."

"Sounds good to me. Did you guys have a date in mind?"

"Well our wedding anniversary is coming up, we were hoping we could do it on the same day."

"Aw, that's so sweet and perfect. Sonny hurry up with the champagne so we can toast."

"Ya know, I think I'm going to pass on the champagne. Alcohol hasn't been agreeing with me lately, I think its cause I'm getting older."

"Oh nonsense, you have to have some its bad luck. And this is such a special occasion."

Carly saw Sam give Jason a look and noticed Sam's hand graze her stomach briefly, before quickly moving her arm to her side. A lightbulb went off in Carly's head and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

"Carly what's going on?"

Sonny looked at Carly, confused.

"SAM IS PREGNANT! You are aren't you? I knew you looked different as soon as I saw you and you didn't have any wine when you came in which is unlike you and then at dinner you had like 3 plates and you normally don't eat that much. I thought it might have been because you and Jason were having sex before you came here and you were just hungry but now you wont have any champagne. You're pregnant aren't you? I'm right aren't I?"

Sam was shocked. She couldn't believe how observant Carly had been of her and that it had taken her so little time to figure everything out.

"Yeah Sam's pregnant, we're gonna have a baby."

"JASON!"

"What? Carly figured it out and you knew we weren't leaving here without them knowing."

Sam gently hit her husband's chest but couldn't help but smile at him. He was beaming when he admitted that she was pregnant and she understood how happy he was to tell his friends the good news.

"Fine okay, yes we're having a baby!"

Carly immediately jumped up to hug Sam. She was ecstatic that her friends were getting married again, but was over the moon that they were having a baby. Jason was an amazing father to Michael, and missed out on so many years with Jake and Danny. Her eyes welled with tears thinking about how he would finally have the chance to be a father from the beginning!

Sonny walked to Jason and shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. Sonny always knew Jason would make a great father. Jason helped raise Michael and Morgan, but had three children of his own he missed out on being a father too. He knew Jason would always regret how he acted when Sam was pregnant with Danny so he was happy his friend would get another opportunity to make up for those missed moments.

"I'm happy for you Jason."

Jason wouldn't admit it to Sam, but he was happy Carly figured it out. He may have even helped her along on purpose. When Sam told Jason she was pregnant, he felt a million different emotions. He was so happy and excited and scared and grateful. Sam was right when she said this baby was a miracle, because it was, and when she told him he knew he couldn't wait to share the news with Carly and Sonny. They had always been his family, and that wouldn't change.

Carly congratulated Jason by giving him a huge hug, and Sonny kissed Sam on the cheek congratulating her as well.

"Thank you, the both of you. We were gonna tell mostly everyone at the wedding as an extra surprise, but I can see that Jason couldn't keep this from you. Its actually a relief its out in the open."

"I'm so happy for you guys, but we would have understood if you had waited."

Sam looked at Carly and understood what she really meant. She knew Sam was concerned about the pregnancy. Sam smiled at Carly, hoping she would understand how much she appreciated her acknowledgement.

"So I know its still early, but what do you guys think? Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Sam and Jason answered at the same time and smiled at eachother.

"Ahhhh a little sister for Danny and Jake. I'm sure they would adore her like Michael and Morgan adore Josslyn and Avery."

"If it's a girl what do you guys think you would name her?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about names yet. We actually haven't even decided if we are going to find out if it's a boy or girl. What do you think Jason?"

"I think wanna know. I need to prepare myself now if I'm going to have a daughter. Danny is enough of a risk taker, and I'm sure if we have a girl she'll be exactly like you, and that makes me nervous."

Sam hit her husband again, but everyone laughed at Jason's joke.

"Well if it's a girl, I'm putting Caroline into the name mix."


End file.
